Chocolate
by Fabinho Uchiha
Summary: [Oneshot][DeidaraxTemari]Fiz...pra você...  ela diz, levemente corada e meio sem jeito por dar a ele uma coisa tão besta – É apenas chocolate...


Naruto não me pertence...e se pertencesse...Deidara ficaria com a Temari u.u

* * *

_"Quero te levar comigo  
Quando amanhecer  
Vou te mostrar que é de chocolate  
De chocolate o amor é feito  
De chocolate_ "

Cheiro de chocolate.

Um cheiro delicioso que emanava pelos corredores da casa aonde Temari morava. Seus irmãos estavam fora. Cuidando de suas vidas enquanto ela deva duro para fazer bombons.

Nunca fora muito boa na cozinha, mas estava dando o melhor de si para que tudo ficasse perfeito.

Fez cada bombom com cuidado, enfeitando-os da maneira que sabia que ele gostaria.

Embrulhou-os com cuidado numa embalagem vermelha, vibrante. Guardou-os numa caixa também vermelha e saiu de casa a procura dele.

* * *

Não sabia porque, mas estava se sentindo ridícula.

Óbvio. Lá estava ela, com uma caixa de chocolates na mão, a procura de Deidara, para dar-lhes o chocolate.

_"Que ridículo...não acredito que passei a tarde inteira fazendo isso...devo estar insana...com certeza!" _pensou Temari encarando o pequeno pacote que segurava. Quando estava fazendo-os nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça o quanto isso era ridículo.

Soltou um suspiro cansado, tentando descobrir o que fizera ela, em pleno inverno preparar chocolates para dar a um inimigo.

Será que o frio estava afetando a cabeça dela? Provavelmente...talvez estivesse com febre e tendo alucinações ou loucuras freqüentes se apossando de seu corpo...era uma opção.

Andou um pouco pelo bosque aonde procurava constantemente por Deidara, abraçada a caixinha, com frio.

A jovem loira não havia percebido um belo par de olhos a seguindo desde o instante em que adentrara no bosque. Deidara havia percebido que ela segurava um embrulho. Queria saber o que era.

Desceu da árvore aonde estava e chamou pelo seu nome.

-Temari.

A loira arregalou os olhos e se virou, devagar, o observando, surpresa. Como ela não havia percebido sua presença? Estava tão distraída pensando o quanto ela era ridícula por preparar um presente desses que nem ao menos percebeu que Deidara estava por ali.

-D-Deidara...

Agora ficou tremula, sem coragem o suficiente para entregar-lhe o presente, mas não voltaria atrás. Não quando havia tido um trabalhão para fazer aqueles chocolates.

Timidamente, se aproximou do Akatsuki entregando-lhe o pacote.

-Fiz...pra você... - ela diz, levemente corada e meio sem jeito por dar a ele uma coisa tão besta – É apenas chocolate...

O rapaz a observou um tanto surpreso, jamais imaginou que Temari poderia algum dia lhe dar um presente, mas...longe dele recusar. Pegou o pacote e o abriu com cuidado...ao ver os pequenos bombons sorriu.

-Foi você quem fez? - perguntou, com um sorriso de canto estampado nos lábios.

Temari concordou com a cabeça, de braços cruzados sem ter coragem o suficiente para encará-lo.

-Então...me permite recompensá-la? - ele diz, fingindo ser muito polido, arrancando alguns risinhos da loira.

Sem esperar pela resposta, ele virou o rosto dela, levemente com uma de suas mãos. A encarou com um olhar penetrante. Ela estava enfeitiçada por aqueles olhos azuis vividos...olhos que ela tanto desejava que olhassem só pra ela. Só ela e mais ninguém.

Deidara observou todo o rosto de Temari, nos mínimos detalhes, queria guardar aquela imagem em sua cabeça. Traços tão delicados, mas uma personalidade tão marcante.

Resolveu se aproximar dela. Fechou os olhos, se aproximando devagar, sentia a respiração dela próxima a sua. Ao ver que ele se aproximava, Temari fechou os olhos tremula, esperando ansiosamente pelo próximo passo.

Tocou-lhe os lábios de uma forma suave, ao ver que a menina não hesitava, a puxou mais para si, colando os lábios fortemente, sentindo seu doce sabor.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura fortemente. E ela o abraçava com força, enlaçando seus braços na nuca dele, enquanto passava a ponta da língua nos lábios de Deidara, querendo passagem.

O homem sorriu por entre o beijo, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando a língua dela avançar.

Somente se separaram quando o ar faltou. Temari, envergonhada e Deidara sorrindo.

-Muito obrigado pelos bombons...e não posso me esquecer desse final.

-Saiba...não sei cozinhar direito... - ela avisou.

-Ah...se os chocolates forem ruins seu beijo compensa! -ele retruca, rindo.

-Deidara!! - repreende Temari, vermelha quanto um tomate.

-Espero te ver depois... - ele diz, sorrindo levemente.

Temari se assustou com as palavras dele, mas sorriu.

-Está certo...se você não aparecer vou saber que terá morrido por causa do chocolate.

Deidara empalideceu enquanto Temari gargalhava.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo...não pus veneno algum...

-Depois dessa...eu nem duvido mais... - Deidara.

-Se reclamar mais eu pego o presente de volta! - aborrecida.

-Que tipo de menina você é? Dá um presente e depois o quer de volta? - ele provoca.

-Hum...pode ser... - se fazendo de pensativa.

O loiro sorriu maroto e a abraçou por trás.

-Espero você aqui...amanhã...

-Hai...eu virei...

Deidara lhe da um selinho e sorri, desaparecendo.

_"Unf...agora sei porque eu iria me arrepender em entregar o chocolate...é capaz dele morrer de tão ruim que eu cozinho"_ ela pensa, se preocupando um pouco, mas em seguida, dando de ombros e voltando para a casa.

_"Tenho certeza que não vai morrer...quem sabe...uma dor de barriga?"_

**The End**

* * *

Bem...eu espero que gostem...é minha primeira fic ó.ò 

Fiz em homenagem a minha amiga Tsu-baka-chan...já que foi você quem me mostrou esse casal me fazendo ficar viciado de qualquer jeito ¬¬

tá...eu sei...sou um menino estranho que adora shoujo x.x

Lembrei de como ela cozinha mal e resolvi fazer a fic heuheuehuehueh

mals Tsu...mas é a verdade...agora com certeza vai querer me matar com alguma comida feita por você hehe.

Deixem um autor feliz...mandem reviews n.n

onegai ó.ò


End file.
